1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to a virtualization based conditional access tuner module to provide secure linear and non-linear content services.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One example of an information handling system is a set top box. A set-top box enables linear content acquisition from different content providers like DISH, DirecTV, and Time Warner etc. to the living room. A set-top box is a device that enables a television set to become a user interface to the Internet and enables a television set to receive and decode digital television broadcasts. A typical set top box, personal video recorder (STB/PVR) system includes a digital signal processor (DSP) which performs MPEG encoder/decoder, and voice/AC3/MPEG audio processing (such as e.g., the DMS644x available from Texas Instruments). The set top box also includes RF Demodulation, a media control unit (MCU) which controls system electronic, network, and user interface, memory which stores executing code and data and parameters, a video interface which selects a video source to be decoded or encoded. In many set top boxes, both the video front end and output stages include high-performance operational amplifiers to amplify the video signal. The set top box also includes an audio Interface which allows audio to be digitized by an audio codec and processed by DSP to provide high-quality audio. The set top box also includes a user interface which allows a user to communicate with system network, control video/audio I/O sources, and perform voice/data communication. The set top box can also include broadband and/or Wireless Connectivity to allow allows interactive television, gaming, streaming audio and video, voice over IP (VoIP). The set top box also includes power conversion circuitry which converts the input power from the AC adaptor to provide power to the various functional blocks.
Many content provider use the set-top box hardware as a root of trust to authenticate and unlock the content services in which a customer is enrolled. Additionally, in many set top boxes digital rights management is built-in to the set-top box. Additionally, with many set top boxes, the set top box SW stack initial development can be time consuming and prone to errors since most set top box software developers use computer systems for development and then port the software to less powerful integrated circuits within a set top box. Additionally, a set top box provides less flexibility in design as it is often difficult to untie the services and the tuner from the set top box.
It is also known to provide a computer system with television functionality. For example, a customer can install a television Tuner (either as an internal PCI based television tuner or as an external USB based television tuner) and start receiving TV feeds for the supported tuner functionality. With the recent launch of open cable unidirectional receiver (OCUR) enabled tuners, computer systems can be used as a high definition digital video recorder. However, there are certain limitations of using TV tuners on a computer system. For example, the tuners often require drivers and software to be installed on the computer system. Additionally, certain tuners may not work on all versions of an operating system. Known OCUR enabled tuners often require a VISTA home or VISTA Premium version of the VISTA operating system.
Additionally, provisioning of Cable Cards with an OCUR enabled tuner can be complex. The provisioning can require keys from both the tuner and the host device (i.e., the computer system or the television) since encrypted channels can only be decoded by a registered Cable Card host combination. This requirement means that a Cable Card cannot be moved between televisions without a technician visit.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to enable a conditional access tuner module for a virtualization based consumer electronics devices. It would also be desirable to provide a self-contained, secure entertainment service provider module. It would also be desirable to provide an ability to link service authentication to the tuner. It would also be desirable to provide support for a use case where a customer can easily view premium content at an alternate viewing location without having to physically move the set top box or computer system to the alternate viewing location.